


Primary School Detective

by Lady_sb



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Freeform, Gen, Law & Order:SVU cameos, M/M, Meddling Kids, Primary School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: Seth Rollins and AJ Styles are primary school teachers with a small secret. Their students however, seem intent on finding out what it is.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/A.J. Styles, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Primary School Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



> Hello wonderful people. I am brand new to writing for these pairings (but not the WWE fandom funnily enough). I recently really got into it again and I just wanted to write an AU story exploring the dynamics of the couples. It is my first entry so forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> I also wanted to gift this to my friend @sarahcakes613 who is wonderful writer in her own right ^^
> 
> Comments/kudos are love always.

*** 

_Honey, it’s true_   
_There’s just you_

***

Dominick Carisi Jr. knew he was on to something. 

He had been watching the front of the classroom closely since morning, all the while thoughtfully scribbling away at the pages in front of him the chubby stub of his crayon. He was still within the lines but nobody was ever gonna convince him that dogs couldn’t be blue. 

Yes, Dominick had imagination. That was how he knew he was going to be a great detective one day. 

Now the trick was to convince the others in his class. Especially his best friend Rafael Barba. Who was currently colouring in a picture of a cat, but not only was he not colouring within the lines, he was using all of Dominick’s crayons to do so. 

But Dominick didn’t mind, not when Rafael did it with the tip of his tongue poking out. 

At the moment though, he was more interested in his homeroom teacher Mr Rollins. Dominick had liked him from the minute he had walked into the classroom, holding his mom’s hand tighter than he would ever admit to openly. 

At first glance, Mr Rollins cut an intimidating figure. Tall, with intense dark eyes and a shock of white hair that he kept bunned up. Dominick willed himself to not squeeze his mom’s hand harder when the teacher moved in closer. 

But then he smiled, and instantly Dominick felt his anxiety melt away. Despite his intense aura there was something so warm and reassuring about that smile.

“Hi Dominick, welcome to my class. Meet Rafael, he is going to be your classmate.” 

It was then that Dominick realised that there was another boy, partly hiding behind Mr Rollins’ trouser leg. He had one hand bunched in a death grip on the fabric but his green eyes were defiant. 

It was at that moment Dominick decided that he and Rafael were gonna be best friends. 

“Psst, Rafi,” Dominick nudged his friend with a sneakered foot. 

“What Sonny?” 

Dominick grinned. Rafael had insisted on calling him that ever since he heard his father call out to him one day from the car. Usually Dominick was very picky about who could use his nickname but decided that Rafael was allowed to by virtue of being his best bud. 

“Do you think Mr Rollins is married?” Sonny scrunched up his nose as he contemplated his teacher who was taking the opportunity to complete his paperwork as his class coloured. 

Rafael made a sound that sounded like a “ _harumph_ ”.

“I mean he should be, he is pretty old,” Rafael said in a definitive tone of voice, but he was more intent on trying every crayon in Dominick’s box. “I don’t see a ring though.” 

Dominick frowned, his friend had a point. But he always trusted his gut, and his gut was telling him that there was more to his teacher than meets the eye. And he knew what he was going to say next was going to blow his friend’s mind, anticipation and glee rising up his throat like soda bubbles. 

“Now hear me out, I think Mr Rollins and Mr Styles are daddy and daddy,” Dominick said almost breathlessly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He felt a ping of satisfaction when Rafael’s head snapped up, colouring forgotten, his mouth slightly open in disbelief. 

“The gym teacher?” 

Almost on cue, the door opened and the man himself walked in, which made both boys sit up. 

But it didn’t stop Dominick from shooting Rafael a smug smile when Mr Styles walked up straight to Mr Rollins’ desk and planted himself on the corner, not even bothering to ask for permission. 

The two boys watched as their teacher’s expression changed from irritation to resignation to a broad smile within the span of a couple of minutes. It was something Dominick realised that only happened with Mr Styles. 

It didn’t matter that the gym teacher was a few inches shorter than Mr Rollins. He had a larger-than-life personality with a smile as broad as his shoulders. It was very useful when it came to corralling a bunch of hyperactive kids, which he did with ease thanks to an infectious laugh and blue eyes that bore a permanent sparkle. 

“What do you think Seth? It will be fun.” His voice, with that distinct Southern drawl and accompanied by a toss of shoulder-length glossy dark brown hair, carried easily across the small classroom, making both Dominick and Rafael pause their arts and crafts. 

“I know your definition of fun AJ and I am not sure I am onboard for it. Remember the last time you suggested we play Call of Duty together?” Mr Rollins was leaning back in his chair now, feet cavalierly placed on the desk. 

“What? It was fun, I am phenomenal!” Mr Styles said defensively. 

“You tried to put me in a headlock because you lost!” Mr Rollins fired back. 

Both boys shared a look at this exchange and nodded in tandem, in silent agreement that their teacher was really cool.

“Yeah, they are definitely together,” Dominick murmured under his breath. 

“No they aren’t,” Rafael suddenly snapped back, his tone more stubborn and insistent than Dominick was used to hearing. Turning to his friend, he noticed that Rafael’s mouth was now twisted in a petulant line. 

It was then Dominick remembered how attached Rafael was to Mr Rollins, something that had been obvious from the first day. 

“I mean Sonny, you have no proof. You can’t say those kinds of things unless you have proof, that, that….is a crime!” Rafael said convincingly. 

Dominick’s blue eyes narrowed as he tried to gauge the truth of Rafael’s statement. He swore his best friend would make a very good lawyer if Rafael hadn’t told him earlier that he was going to be an astronaut. 

“I know I am right Rafi, I am willing to bet on it.” 

A slow smile spread across Rafael’s face. 

“Enough to bet your mom’s Friday sandwiches?” Rafael said slyly. 

His Friday sandwiches were often the highlight of his week. Sometimes it would be whitebread stuffed with cranberry jelly and goats cheese, other times it would be sundried tomatoes and turkey bacon. 

It didn’t matter to Dominick when his other friends teased him about the odd combinations. It wasn’t his fault their moms were not as awesome. 

And always, always, the crusts would be cut off. 

But Dominick knew deep down that he was right, and wasn’t that what detectives were supposed to do? Stick to their guns? 

“Deal,” he said, sealing their bet with a firm handshake.

***

For the rest of the week, Dominick felt that alongside being a detective, he was more than qualified now to add ninja to the list of professions scrawled on the list he had tacked up on his bedroom wall. 

He swore he was invisible, the way he skulked around corners, discreetly following Mr Rollins at a distance as he went about his routine. He kept at it, no matter how many withering looks Rafael gave him for his efforts. 

However, Dominick was disappointed to find that his teacher was surprisingly predictable. Mr Rollins would spend a lot of time helping kids on the playground, breaking up fights with just a look, the expression on his face brooked no argument. 

But he would spend just as much time with a handkerchief in his hand, mopping up bloody knees and tying shoelaces in big, floppy bows. Dominick felt a twinge of pride in his chest, nobody else’s teacher seemed to care as much. 

“Time’s running out Sonny.” Dominick frowned as his best friend joined him on the bench, casually kicking the dust from his shoes. Rafael always did have a habit of underestimating him. 

“It’s only Wednesday Rafi, and speaking of that…” 

Dominick nudged the other boy with his shoulder when Mr Styles crossed the playground to stand right next to Mr Rollins. From many days, a whole week actually, of intensely studying his homeroom teacher, the one thing that he had gotten Rafael to agree with was that Mr Styles did seek out Mr Rollins a lot. 

“Still not proof they are married, maybe they just like baseball cards like we do,” Rafael countered with an arrogant sniff. 

“They have lunch together Rafi,” Dominick said in a serious tone of voice. 

He also observed that they went to the gym a lot during breaks, but Dominick hadn’t actually figured out what they were doing during that time. He assumed maybe they were wrestling. 

“Still not absolute proof,” Rafael said, still irritatingly stuck on his earlier rationale. Dominick was about to answer back when he saw the two men walk off together in the direction of the cafeteria. 

He bolted upright, this was his chance. 

“I’ll show you proof Rafi,” Dominick said with as much determination as a seven year-old could muster, leaping off the table to dodge into the bushes before Rafael could stop him. 

Dominick held his breath as he crept around in the shrubbery, taking care to tiptoe around any loose twigs and dry leaves, as if a single crack would bring the hounds of justice on him. 

“I am awesome, I am awesome,” he repeated in his head like a mantra as he ducked and swerved, contemplating doing a body roll as he got closer to the retaining wall that separated the playground from the canteen. 

Pressing his ear to the brick, he could just about make out the voices of his teachers on the other side. Thankfully, Mr Styles didn’t seem to understand the concept of inside voice. 

“Look, you said you would think about it Seth.” 

“I don’t know AJ, I mean, it’s not so straightforward, there could be repercussions.” 

“Don’t tell me you are worried about what Principal Helmsley thinks. The man is hardly a bastion of virtue, I heard things about him and the head of the board.” 

“Screw him, it’s more the kids. I don’t know if I could stand them looking at us differently, ya know?” 

“Honestly Seth, you give them too little credit.” 

Dominick bit his lip, he wanted to tell his teacher that both him and Rafael would support him all the way. He supposed that if Mr Rollins _had_ to be married to someone, Mr Styles wasn’t a _bad_ choice per se. So what if he had an appalling haircut that Dominick had only previously seen on his Aunt Charlotte? 

“Also, if you are so convinced AJ, why don’t you take the first step?” 

Dominick frowned when he could barely hear the gym teacher’s response, no matter how hard he pressed his cheek to the brick, to the point it was leaving striations. Gritting his teeth, his blue eyes darkened as he hoisted himself up so that he could climb up the wall, thinking that at least he could get closer without them knowing. 

He was so single-minded in his task, tackling it with ninja-like focus he thought, that he didn’t notice that the bricks on top of the wall were loose. Didn’t realise it until he put his weight on it and felt himself slip. 

“Sonny!” 

The last thing Dominick heard as he fell backwards was Rafael’s panicked calling of his name and his left sneaker arcing in the air like a perfectly thrown football. 

***

“Seriously Dominick, you gotta be more careful! You scared the ever loving Jesus out of me and Seth… I mean Mr Rollins.” 

Dominick winced as an icepack was pressed to his head, dampening his dark brown hair around the temple. But he was distracted momentarily from the pain when he noted the gym teacher slipping and using Mr Rollins’ first name in front of him. 

Another clue, filed away to tell Rafael later. 

“Ouch,” he mouthed into his chin. 

“You are lucky boy,” AJ frowned. 

Dominick could hear the worry in the gym teacher’s voice as he fussed over him. He wanted to tell him he was fine, that he had only just clipped his head against the wall before falling straight into Mr Styles’ strong arms. 

But while his head was full of bravado, Dominick couldn’t quite stop the tremble reverberating through his body on loop like a closed circuit. 

“M’ sorry,” he muttered, trying not to twist the edge of his T-shirt. “You gonna tell my mom?” 

Because his eyes were downcast, Dominick did not see how AJ was looking at him almost affectionately, with a hint of understanding in his blue-grey eyes about how youth always fed into the myth of invincibility. 

“Well, I have to son, you know that. But tell you what, I will make it seem as if you were looking out for me and Mr Rollins from the monsters in the cafeteria okay?” 

The gym teacher fondly ruffled Dominick’s hair as he said this, which he normally hated, but given that he was probably still in shock, the touch was comforting. 

“I am not a kid Mr Styles, there are no monsters in the cafeteria. Except, maybe whoever makes meatloaf on Tuesday,” Dominick said with a knowing sniff, which prompted a guffaw from the older man. 

But something in what Mr Styles said suddenly twinged with the boy. 

“But don’t worry Mr Styles, I am good with you and Mr Rollins. I won’t let anyone say otherwise,” Dominick said with a determined nod, even though the action made his head hurt a bit. 

AJ blinked, confused at Dominick’s sudden strong declaration that seemed to have come out of left field. It made him wonder what exactly Seth had been teaching these boys. 

But before he could ask the boy anything more, the door opened and Seth’s head came around the door. 

“How are we feeling?” Seth asked, his voice stern but his eyes worried. 

“He is fine, just a small scrape but it won’t leave a mark.”

“Good.”

Dominick gulped when the worry in his teacher’s eyes became quickly replaced by fury. 

“Because what on earth were you thinking Dominick?” Do you know how badly you could have gotten hurt?” 

“Hey Seth, it’s okay,” AJ stood up and placed his hand on the other man’s chest, which made Dominick’s eyes widen. “I talked to him and he knows he did wrong, I can handle it.” 

“He is _my_ responsibility AJ.” 

Dominick inhaled through his teeth when Mr Rollins put his hand over the gym teacher’s, giving it a squeeze. He wondered if they were going to either come to blows or give each other a hug.   
Where was Rafael? He needed to see this.

“I know he is,” AJ said softly. “I am just suggesting that maybe next week he helps me out in the gym a bit with the equipment before class and then you can decide if he needs to maybe help you to clean out the classroom?” 

Dominick’s eyes shifted back and forth between the two men, his breath coming out in a quiet woosh when his teacher’s features softened and became more forgiving. 

“We will talk about this later Dominick,” Mr Rollins was looking back at him now and all he could do was nod in reply. “In the meantime, someone wants to check on you.” 

Dominick grinned when Rafael emerged tentatively from behind the door, an apologetic look on his face. He could barely feel the pain now as he flashed him an A-OK peace sign before subtly pointing at the two teachers. 

He couldn’t help but laugh though when his best friend’s concern went away with a roll of his eyes. 

*** 

Before both boys realised it, Friday had come and Dominick was still determined to prove to Rafael he was right. 

“Again Sonny? Hasn’t almost falling to your death taught you anything?” Rafael groused more than a little dramatically, not liking that he was being forced to sit in the bushes when he would rather be in the playground. 

“Look, it’s just until after lunch. That is when most of the kids will be gone and you and I can have the whole place to ourselves.” 

The truth was Dominick didn’t have to stay back, but he did just to keep Rafael company because his mom needed to work fulltime and knowing that at the back of his mind was enough to make the other boy relent. 

“What is it we are actually looking for again?” Rafael said, settling himself comfortably on a dry patch of grass. 

“That,” Dominick motioned to Mr Styles who was standing at the gate and making sure that the younger kids were getting picked up. Dominick had a feeling that today would be the day, where Rafael would see how their teachers were clearly meant to be together. 

AJ had the weirdest feeling that he was somehow being watched, the sensation like prickles in the back of his head, which made his hair stand up. 

But all that went away when a car pulled up to the curb, and out stepped a tall bearded man. A smile spread across AJ’s face when the man made a beeline for him, his blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. 

“That is not Mr Rollins,” Rafael mock whispered. 

“Hey Finn,” AJ’s voice went softer at the edges, his smile a bit wider as the man came up to him and cupped his face before giving him a kiss. His long-term boyfriend wasn’t the biggest fan of PDAs, but it appeared that he missed AJ as much as AJ missed him. 

He did this, unaware that two boys were staring at this scene in disbelief. 

“This is not supposed to happen!” Dominick hissed to his best friend. Rafael though was hiding his laugh behind his hand, his mind full of glee at the fact that he would be getting Sonny’s sandwiches for lunch. 

Burying his face into AJ’s hair, Finn took a deep breath, content for the first time in three weeks. However, he found he couldn’t entirely relax as he spotted something moving in the bushes. 

“Do you realise... that there are two boys watching us AJ?” Finn murmured to his boyfriend, his Irish brogue tinged with bemusement and a little concern. 

AJ clicked his tongue against his teeth, no wonder he felt goosebumps on his nape. He wondered if he should pull away, but quickly quashed that idea when Finn brushed his lips over his temple. 

“Yeah I know, but I’ve missed you Balor,” AJ eventually replied, following his words up with another brief kiss. But he supposed he shouldn’t let the boys gawk too much, so he turned and shot them a very pointed look that made the both of them skedaddle. 

“Should I not have come AJ?” Finn asked, concerned. 

To be frank, AJ wasn’t sure. But then he recalled what Dominick said to him a few days ago in the infirmary and it made realisation dawn. 

“You are exactly where you are supposed to be Finn,” AJ replied, and smiled when Finn chuckled, the sound rich with affection. 

Meanwhile, Dominick and Rafael didn’t stop running until they reached the benches near the playground, panting slightly as they attempted to catch their breath. 

“Told you so Sonny,” Rafael said once he had regained the ability to speak. It appeared no amount of sprinting could stop him from teasing his best friend. 

“I don’t get it,” Dominick collapsed on the chair. “I could have sworn! The clues were all there! Mr Rollins...” 

Rafael clamped a hand over his friend’s mouth when their teacher at that very moment walked past them on the way to the parking lot. He was almost there when a tall man came around the corner, surprising him at first but making him laugh when he scooped him into his arms. 

Both boys stared as this massive mountain of a man shook his long dark hair out of his face and kissed their teacher square on the lips, folding him protectively in his embrace. But Mr Rollins didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

“Well that definitely settles it,” Rafael muttered, which made Dominick shoot him a dirty look once he had dislodged the other boy’s hand from his face. 

Rafael didn’t realise that Seth had heard him, turning and flushing a little when he came to the realisation that two eyes were staring at him with open curiosity. This was not how he pictured revealing this part of his life to his students. 

They had tried, questioning why he never brought his partner to Sports Day like the other teachers, or any other school event. But Seth realised that AJ maybe was right, that the kids were probably more cottoned on than he gave them credit for. 

Seth tapped the other man on the shoulder to let him down. 

“I want you to meet someone,” Seth said softly, which made the other man quirk an eyebrow, but his smile never left his face. 

“Sure.” 

Grabbing his hand, Seth walked slowly towards the two boys, who by now seemed half looking to bolt, only to be reassured by their teacher’s smile. 

“Dominick, Rafael, I would like you to meet my husband Roman,” Seth introduced him, inwardly smiling at how the two boys seemed enveloped by his massive shadow. 

“Nice to meet you boys,” Roman said, stretching out his broad hand for the two boys to shake. Dominick noted that one of his arms was covered in a mass of tattoos and that his forearm was as big as he was. 

Okay, it was official, his teacher was maybe the coolest person in the entire universe. 

Both boys murmured their hellos, and Seth’s heart swelled a little at how shy the normally two confident boys were. Some part of him understand the feeling though. 

“Ready to go Seth?” 

“Yeah sure, just give me a min.” Seth dropped to his knees and took Dominick and Rafael’s hands in his. “You both okay getting home? Do you need a lift or me to tell Mr Styles to watch over you?” 

Dominick shook his head. “It’s okay Mr Rollins, we are gonna have lunch and then my dad is gonna pick us up.” 

Seth nodded, relief flooding that the boys would be safe before turning on his heel and jogging to catch up with his husband. All the while not realising that both his students were watching their every move. 

It was only once they were out of sight that Dominick sighed, breaking the spell and reached for his bag. After rummaging around he pulled out his tupperware and thrust it in Rafael’s direction. 

“Here,” he pouted. Rafael was gracious enough to not grin triumphantly when he opened the container and inhaled the smell of sun dried tomato and paprika chicken. 

But his smile faded when Dominick sat down next to him and quietly started kicking the stones so that it skipped the pavement. He watched his friend’s bowed head for a minute before making a decision. 

“Here, your mom’s sandwiches always taste better shared,” Rafael declared, nudging Dominick with the corner of his lunchbox. He looked surprised but Dominick wasn’t about to question his best friend. 

“At least Mr Rollins is happy,” he mumbled through a mouthful of bread. “But I am never gonna be a Detective at this rate Rafi.” 

“You will make a fine Detective Sonny, you just need to practice more, you will get a badge someday,” Rafael replied while patting down his pockets. His eyes lit up when he found the Kit Kat bar his abuelita had sneakily given him this morning. 

“Here,” Rafael said, breaking it in half and offering it to his friend. 

Dominick immediately perked up, as he always did when given chocolate and a new challenge. 

“Yeah, next time I will get it right. You see I have this theory about Principal Helmsley right…” 

Rafael groaned as he leaned back against the table, hoping that he wouldn’t have to once again save his friend from falling on his bum. 

***

**The End**

**

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic: 
> 
> i. **You've got it all** ~ **The Jets** (from the album **The Jets** )


End file.
